powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Dinoman
This is the 7th show in the Kry era. It has a dinosaur theme and is based of MMPR 1/ Zyuranger. It takes place in Kyuryu City, where there are still dinosaurs. It was preceded by Power Rangers: Cell Drive and is followed by Power Rangers: Explorenger. Story In July 4, 2012 B.C, a comet crashed into the earth. This destroyed the dinosaurs, making them extinct . . . . . . . or endangered. 4,024 years later, America is celebrating Independence Day. King Kry, who was nearly killed by the Cell Machines asked Princess Kry to take his throne wile he was resting. Princess Kry decides to bring back the most fearsome warriors this world has ever seen . . . DINOSAURS! Kry says that he already tried that with his Roarers. She says that this time she will bring the dinosaurs themselves to life. Cree, disguised as a Cryer 500, hears this and finds 6 dinosaur eggs that he found when he crash landed on Earth. One of them fell into the Kyuryu River. Now left with 5 eggs, Cree finds 5 karate students. Finding found great potential in them, he gave each of them an egg, and gave them his prototype morphers. He scanned the eggs and gives them a card to morph with. Now they are the DinoMen. Rangers Zords *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Pteradactyl *Stegosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Dragon *Mammoth The first 5 zords form the Dino Robo. The Dragon forms the Dragon Robo. The Mammoth can combine with the Dino Robo to form the Mammoth Roller. The Dragon can also combine with it to form the Mammoth Flyer. The first two Megazords form Super Dino Robo. They can all combine into Dino Ultra. Weapons *Super Dino Buster **Dino Buster ***Dino Saber ***Dino Spear ***Dino Blaster ***Dino Shield ***Dino Wing **Drago Laser Morphers : The morphers are wrist mounted. They are activated by pressing the OPEN button and putting in a card. All the features are activated by cards except for the call function. : Cards: : Morph Card- Morphs the user : Saber Card- Summons the Dino Saber : Spear Card- Summons the Dino Spear : Blaster Card- Summons the Dino Blaster : Shield Card- Summons the Dino Shield : Wing Card- Summons the Dino Wing : Armor Card- Activates the Dino Armor : Tyrannosaurus Card- Summons the Tyrannosaurus Zord : Triceratops Card- Summons the Triceratops Zord : Pteradaptyl Card- Summons the Pteradaptyl Zord : Brachiosaurus Card- Summons the Brachiosaurus Zord : Stegosaurus Card- Summons the Stegosaurus Zord : Megazord Card- Combines the Zords into Dino Robo : Mammoth Card- Summons the Mammoth Zord : Roller Card- Combines the Zords into the Mammoth Roller : Super Card- Combines the Zords into Super Dino Robo : Ultra Card- Combines the Zords into Dino Ultra : The Drago Morpher looks just like the Dino Morpher except for the color, symbol, and the card slot has been replaced by a keypad. All codes are 3-digit numbers with all the numbers being the same digit. Any other code makes it "Beep". : Codes: : 111- Call : 222- Morph : 333- Dragon Laser : 444- Ultra Dragon Shot : 555- Dragon Zord : 666- Dragon Robo : 777- Mammoth Roller : 888- Super Dino Robo : 999- Dino Ultra : 000- Drago Armor : See Also Category:Series Category:Kry Era